Lost
by Kittydog Lover
Summary: Sparibeth. Jack left fourteen years ago on an adventure leaving Elizabeth alone with Nadia, their daughter. The ship was attacked and everybody thought that Jack died. Later they find out that he didn't die. Read and review! please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sparribeth. Elizabeth and Jack married. He left on a trip. Before he left they had a girl. Jack doesn't know about the girl though. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be here writing these fan fictions now would I? **

**Elizabeth POV **

"Go home Earl," I said for the fourth time. I turned towards my daughter, Nadia. "Tell Earl goodbye." Nadia gave me an annoyed look. I will give her annoying. Earl has been here all day. Most of the time that Earl was here they were on the beach, probably kissing. An activity I did not approve of.

But I guess I couldn't complain. I had more than my share of kissing with Jack. I winced as I thought of him. He had left fourteen years ago on a trip to go and find something. He left me unknowingly with Nadia. Someone attacked his ship and it sunk. Everyone was presumed dead. Including Jack Sparrow. Wait scratch that… Captain Jack Sparrow.

I sighed. "You two only have a half an hour. After that Earl is never allowed here again." Nadia sighed and shooed me away knowing that I would never forbid Earl from coming. I walked into the house and started chopping carrots. After a while, longer than a half an hour, Nadia came in.

"Mom can you tell me about dad again?" she asked sitting on a chair and taking a few carrot pieces. I turned towards the wall and sighed.

"Not today honey," I whispered. Nadia could tell my mood and left soon after that. I groaned and put my head on the counter. I let the cool countertop stop the force of threatening tears. I couldn't stop a few tears though.

"What are you crying for?" asked a voice from behind me. I sucked in my breath and turned around to face my visitor.


	2. We're leaving

**Last time I left you at an evil cliffhanger!!! Muwhahaha!!!! Now who is that strange visitor? Read to find out!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I had written the script for POTC then I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions. I would be in my multimillion dollar houses. Laughing and rolling in my money. So I guess that tells you that I don't own POTC.**

**Elizabeth POV**

I groaned in my head. I furiously wiped away my fallen tears and stood up straight. I started chopping the vegetables again.

"I'm not crying Will," I said still not turning around. I could feel the confusion radiating off of him.

"You were crying Elizabeth." Will walked around to me and then patted me on the shoulder knowing that I don't like men touching me anymore than that. Not since Jack…

I kept on chopping tears threatening to fall again. I chopped until I couldn't see anymore. Then I had to put my knife down and take a deep breath.

"You were crying," Will repeated. I turned around and faced Will for the first time.

"It is just one of those days," I said shrugging. Will nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about. I had those weird days when I cried over Jack all day. It has been fourteen years I am surprised that Will hasn't gotten annoyed by it yet.

Will and I were friends. We used to love each other. That was until I had noticed Jack for the first time. Before I noticed Jack in a different light. Will nodded again and patted me on the shoulder. He paused and then grabbed me up into a hug before I could protest. He had dropped me to my feet as fast as he had grabbed me up.

I smiled at him knowing that he was just trying to be a good friend. Will smiled back. Will then left giving me another quick smile.

I turned around and went back to chopping. This isn't what I planned my life to be like. I am the Pirate King! I should be out pillaging ships and chopping men. I shouldn't be in a kitchen chopping carrots.

It didn't take long for Nadia to come in again.

"What was Uncle Will doing here?" Will wasn't her uncle of course but when she was little she got into a habit to saying that. Some habits are really hard to break.

"Just wondering what was going on," I said still deep in thought. Would Jack have wanted me to stay here and be a housewife? Not even a housewife. I am just a domestic woman. I am a wife no longer. Jack sealed that fate when he died.

"What?" I ask. I didn't realize that Nadia was talking.

"What did he say?" Nadia repeated. Noticing that I wasn't paying attention Nadia just sighed. "Never mind," she mumbled taking a few pieces of carrots and popping them into her mouth.

I have figured it out. I know what I am going to do. This house holds nothing for me anymore. I am growing restless. I want to go and do something. I am going to go get a ship.

"Pack some stuff," I said. Nadia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going on a long trip. And make sure you don't pack dresses or anything. Pack breeches and boots," I mumbled. Dresses would be useless.

You might call this a midlife crises but I don't care. I want to use my job as the Pirate King.

**So did you like it? Please review!! I want to know what you think. Thanks. **

**KittyKat**


	3. Talking To Gibbs

**My next chapter! WOO!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Elizabeth POV**

We need a ship and a crew. That was my first thought.

"Nadia I am going out for some errands. Please keep on packing and getting ready. I want you to pack light," I said grabbing a hat and walking out.

I practically ran into Will. "Oh sorry Will," I mumbled trying to sidestep him. Will didn't move. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Why is Nadia packing?" he asked. I tried unsuccessfully tried to get away again. Will held me tight.

"She is packing because we are going on a trip," I said looking him in the eyes. I could see the shock on his face. That made me mad. Just because I am older and I have a daughter doesn't mean that I can't go on a trip.

"What kind of trip?" he asked. I frowned.

"We are going on a ship and traveling somewhere. It would be very kind of you if you would take care of my house and plants while we are gone," I said finally getting out of his grip.

I walked down the path in front of my house and started down the street. I need to find an old friend.

Soon enough I found him unconscious in a bar. "Gibbs," I said pushing him slightly. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over.

"Gibbs!" I practically shouted. When he didn't wake up I shoved him off the stool he was slumped on. He fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and jumped up pulling out his sword.

"Miss Swann," Gibbs said putting his sword away. "Why are you walking around waking up sleeping men?" I sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the bar and to a table.

"Gibbs I require your services." Gibbs looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What for?" he asked.

"I need a boat and a crew," I said whispering now. There really wasn't any reason to whisper. It was loud enough in here that no one would her me. But I wasn't taking any chances. I have had enough will old ladies gossiping behind my back.

"No little missy," he said shaking his scruffy head.

"And why not?" I asked.

"You are going to get yourself hurt."

"And how would you know?" I asked. "How would you know where I am going?"

"You become more and more like Jack everyday. Knowing that it probably means that you are going somewhere dangerous. And you are wanting adventure and adventure is somewhere dangerous." I sighed and shook my head.

"If you don't get me a boat and a crew I will sneak off and do it myself. And that means that I will be in even more danger 'cause it will be a crew that I do not know and you won't be there to help me if there is an off chance that I do get in trouble." I watched Gibb's face as he took this in. I saw internal conflict going on in his head.

"Aye but Jack made me promise that I wouldn't let you leave port to do anything that might get you hurt." I sighed again.

"Aye you did. But Jack has been gone for over fourteen years. Does that say something Gibbs?" Gibbs started thinking about it again.

"Aye it does," he mumbled. "Fine Miss Swann. I will help you find a ship and crew. But I want you to do what ever I say if it will help you stay out of trouble."

I laughed. "Gibbs has it escaped from your mind that I am the Pirate King?" I asked. I stood up and then bowed my head slightly to Gibbs. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs. I would like to see a ship and crew by tomorrow morning. I am sailing tomorrow at dawn. And I don't want any unnecessary people knowing about this. Savvy?" Gibbs nodded.

I spun around on my heel and walked out of the bar but not before I grabbed a bottle of Rum. If I was going to start being the Pirate King then I should start acting like it.

When I got home I walked to my room and grabbed out a leather bag. I grabbed the first pair of breeches I found and threw them into the bag. I grabbed shirts and some jackets. The last thing I put in there was Jack's old hat.

I put my hair up and put Jack's hat on top of my head. The ship should be ready in a few hours, I thought looking out the window. I sat on my bed crossed legged and looked out the window.

I thought about being the Pirate King again and about what Jack would think of if he were here. A million things crossed my mind as I watched the stars slowly fade away. When I could see the start of the sun over the rooftops I stood up stretching.

I walked down the hall and into Nadia's room. She was sleeping. I gently nudged her and woke her up. She looked up at me with groggy eyes.

"We're leaving," I whispered. I don't know why I whispered but I did. This felt forbidden like I shouldn't be doing this. Like I was a proper lady now and I shouldn't be leaving at dawn to become the Pirate King again.

Nadia nodded and slipped out of bed fully clothed. I grabbed both of our bags and walked down the deserted street. It was too early for people to be out. I saw our ship right away. Gibbs was standing at the plank that led up to it. I smiled and walked up it.

What I saw at the top of the plank wasn't what I expected.

**Evil Cliff Hangers!!! Hehe. If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it then review. **

**KittyKat**


	4. The Boy

**Hehe… I left you with a cliff hanger!! I hate it when people do that. But my cliff hanger wasn't that bad. I bet you could've guessed what was on the ship that she didn't like though. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. I do apologize. **

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters**

**Elizabeth POV**

"What is he doing here Mr. Gibbs?" I asked whispering.

"Well I thought that…" he started.

"What did you think Mr. Gibbs? I really want to know why you thought that Will could come with us."

"He is your friend and all. And I thought that it wouldn't matter if he came or not. In fact I thought that you might want him to come along." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Mr. Gibbs, you better stay out of my way. I do not want to talk to you right now." I looked up at Will. NO! I do not want him to come. He is going to be a hindrance.

Will started walking towards me. I practically threw my bag of stuff at Gibbs and then looked up at Will. I then placed a smile on my face and walked towards him pretending to be happy. I hugged him briefly and then looked up to see his eyes.

"You thought that you could leave with out me. How silly of you Liz," he said smiling.

"Yes. Well I am very silly," I said trying to cover up how much I didn't want him here.

"Well we all have one of those days," Will mumbled. I saw his eyes fall over my body. I pulled my hands away from him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Well I better be going to go and see how soon we can leave," I said walking away. I walked down into the hall with the cabins and opened the door to my cabin. I then walked out looking in all the doors for the storage space.

I soon found the lucky door that held the rum behind it. I almost squeaked in delight and grabbed a bottle. I haven't had a good bottle of rum in a while. I hope that this is the good kind. I pulled out a small flask that I had in my jacket and pored some rum into it. I was going to need it. Once my flask was filled I drank some of the remaining liquid. This was good rum.

I held the rum bottle tightly and walked out of the room making sure that I remembered where it is. I walked into my room again and saw that my bag was on the bed. I removed it and sat down where it just was.

I pulled Jack's hat off and traced its many crevices and tares. I picked at it and pulled a few of my hairs that had gotten stuck to it off. Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah… I wanted to. And I still want to. This is going to be the greatest adventure ever.

After a while I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside. I must have fallen asleep. I stood up and stretched. I could hear some people talking outside. I walked out of my room and looked down the hall. I saw a few men walking down the hall and they walked into their bunks.

I walked down the hall in the opposite direction and up the stairs onto the deck. It was deserted except for a short man standing at the rail, a man in the crows nest and Gibbs steering the boat. I know that I should be up there steering but I don't want to right now.

I walked over to the short man. As I got closer I noticed that it wasn't a man but a boy. A young boy. The closer I got I could tell that he was singing.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her…"

"Oy!" I called out to the boy coming up to stand next to him at the rail. "Whacha doing out this late boy?" I asked. The boy looked up quickly and then back out to sea. He started singing again. "Boy! Do you even know what that song means?" I asked. The boy nodded not looking away from the soft waves.

"Why are you singing it then boy?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong with singing it here," he mumbled.

"Aye that is true," I said looking down at him. "But it is a crime to sing of such piracy at port."

"I don't see any land anywhere near. You aren't going to chop off my tongue just because I was singing a harmless song are you Capin are you?"

"Aye I wouldn't. But that song isn't harmless." The boy looked up at me quickly before turning back away.

"Aye it is. Now anyway."

"Do you know what 'appened last time people sang that song boy?" I asked.

"Yes," he stated. I waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"And would you be so kind as to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Aye. I would be so kind as to tell you Capin. Many harmless people died. All people who were suspected of dealing with pirates. Pirates like you," he said. He still wasn't looking me in the eye.

"And how do you know that boy? That happened over fourteen years ago and you can't be a day over twelve." Finally the boy looked at my eyes. He was searching for why I asked him that.

"I know because my mother and father and elder brother were some of the many who died that day. And I am thirteen years old. Well I think that I am." He broke from my gaze and turned back towards the sea.

"I am sorry boy," I mumbled. I could have never guessed. The boy looked up at me and glared.

"I don't need your pity," he spat. "I have enough of unwanted pity." I could've laughed right then. I have never seen a boy act like that about attention.

"I agree with you. Please forgive me." The boy searched my face and then nodded.

"No forgive me for yelling at you Capin," he mumbled turning away again. Gosh I cannot get this boy to look at me for two minutes.

"I totally know where you came from boy. I have received a lot of unwanted pity in my life. I cannot be mad at you boy for stating that you don't want it as much as I do. However loudly you state that." The boy smiled at the ocean and then frowned again.

"Have you met my daughter?" I asked. The boy nodded. "And how would you be knowing who my daughter is?" I asked again.

"She is the only other girl on this ship 'cept for you of course."

"Well you should talk to her. You might be very good friends." The boy snorted.

"Right Capin. I don't have any friends. Too hard to come by and they just end up leaving you anyway." The boy looked up again and then turned to leave.

"Boy," I called. He turned to face me. "Do you know how to wield a sword?" I asked. The boy nodded.

"I know a few blocks and thrusts but I ain't as good as you of course." I nodded.

"Would you like to learn?" I asked. The boy nodded his face lighting up a bit.

"But why would you want to train me?" he asked.

"'cause I don't want you dying on your first trip with me." The boy nodded and smiled walking down into his bunk.

I turned back to the sea smiling. He is a nice boy. I like him.

"Miss Swann," Gibbs said coming up behind me. I looked over at him.

"Aye? And it be Miss Sparrow to you."

"I haven't seen you smile like that for ages," Gibbs said ignoring my comment. "Well since Jack left. 'Cept for when Nadia was born of course. Why be you so happy?" he asked.

"That boy is like the son I never had. I am happy with Nadia I love her with all my heart but that boy struck something there."

"Aye. I bet he would have." Gibbs turned to leave. "I would be seeing you Captain," Gibbs said walking towards his bunk.

I walked up to the stern and up to the giant wheel. I could imagine Jack standing there occasionally looking at his compass. I tilted my hat a tad back and took the wheel that Gibbs had abandoned.

"Yo ho, a pirates life for me."

**Hoped you liked that chapter. Please review! **

**KittyKat**


	5. Jack, Why?

**Sorry for the delay. I have school and a billion tests and all that stupid stuff… Oh well…**

**So my next chapter is going to start soon.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you again?**

**Elizabeth POV**

I turned the wheel slightly fighting to keep the ship going straight. The winds were fighting today. Well that is what Jack would have said. He always would say that when all the winds were going in different directions fighting against the ship and each other.

It was early, the sun was barely starting to raise from the horizon. All I saw right now of the sun was a little sliver that seemed to get a bit bigger as the moments passed. I watched as the sun got bigger keeping my ship turned towards the big yellow guide.

I finally turned my gaze away from the sunrise and to my deck. My crew was just starting to get up. A few men were out on the deck starting their daily chores. It wasn't until I saw Nadia come out on deck that I left the helm giving the wheel to Gibbs.

"Nadia," I said crossing over to her. She looked up at me taking her eyes away from the big rope that was coming loose.

"Yes Mum?" she said standing up.

"You know that boy your age that is on this ship?" I asked. Nadia nodded.

"Nathan?" I looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"That is his name?" I asked. Nadia nodded. "Well anyway… Could you just try to be friends with him?"

"Why do you ask this?" Nadia asked me tilting her head slightly. "Why do you want me to be friends with some boy that you have talked to for no longer than ten minutes? What does it mean to you?" I shrugged and looked at her.

"I don't know. But would you please try? I want you to look after him. I want you to be there if we ever get attacked. I know that he can probably fend for himself but I don't want to see him die on my ship." Nadia looked at me for a few more moments before nodding. "Good," I said. I spun around on my heel and went back to the wheel.

I fought with the wind for a bit longer when the boy, Nathan, walked onto the deck. I smiled and gave the wheel to Mr. Gibbs again. I walked down to the boy.

"So you really want to know how to fight do you?" I asked. Nathan nodded looking up at me. I quickly took out my sword and swung it around to hit him.

I had expected for Nathan to be slow and not have his sword out. But he did. I had expected to move my swing out of the way at the last second. I didn't expect for the boy to parry against my sword. I didn't expect my sword to glance off of his sliding down the length and out of harms way.

"How did you do that?" I asked. The boy shrugged. I swung my sword around again and this time watched as the boy deflected the sword. I smiled finally knowing his tactics. He would hold his sword up to meet mine but just before my sword met his he would shift so my sword would glance off his.

This time I let the boy swing his sword around. I blocked it easy.

"Smaller!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked swinging around again.

"Make your sword arcs smaller," I said deflecting another of his attacks. He made the arc smaller but not by much.

"If you don't make them smaller," I said, "then a pirate you are fighting will already know what you are going to do and will have dodged it and then stabbed you." I deflected another one of his attacks before putting my sword to his neck to make my point.

"Not all pirates are going to be as nice as me," I said before stepping back and putting my sword away. I looked around and saw the crew looking at us. I smiled before turning to leave. I walked down to my cabin. Once I got there I sat on the bed. I was looking around when I heard a knock at the door.

I stood up and opened the door. Mr. Gibbs was standing there looking at me.

"What do you want Mr. Gibbs?" I asked. Gibbs just walked into my room and looked around before sitting down on one of my chairs.

"What were you doing with that boy?" he asked.

"I told Nathan that I would teach him how to fight a little," I said before sitting down on the chair opposite of Gibbs. "Why?"

"Why would you teach the boy?"

"I don't want him to die on my ship if I can prevent it!" I said standing up. "Is it your place to question my actions?" I asked. Gibbs looked down and shook his head.

"I am just a confused old man," he said standing up and walking towards the door. "I will be seeing you Miss Swann."

"Miss _Sparrow_," I said putting emphasis on Sparrow.

"I will be seeing you Miss." He said walking out the door. I stood up and walked over to my bed sitting on it. I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"Where are you Jack? Why did you have to go on that trip and die?" I felt a tear escape my built up dam holding in all my tears. I heard another knock at the door.

"Go away," I mumbled. I heard the door open and I looked up glaring up at the person who would go against my orders. Great!

"What do you want Will?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you are doing Miss Swan," he said sitting in the chair that Gibbs had been occupying earlier.

"Sparrow," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me. I didn't catch that," Will said frowning slightly as he leaned forward to hear me better.

"It is Miss Sparrow. Not stupid Miss SWAN!" I said much louder this time.

Will stood up al looked at me.

"I don't see Mr. Sparrow here anywhere. Do you?" he asked. I glared at Will also standing up.

"Nay I don't! So what?! Why do you care?" I shouted.

"That is right. Mr. Sparrow isn't here! He is dead. If you don't remember your vows then let me remind you. 'Till Death do you part!' Jack has died! You have parted and you are no longer married so it will be Swann!" I stood looking at Will. Stunned… Stunned that he would do this to me. Of course I remembered the vows. Of course I remembered. I remembered every night when I thought about Jack.

"Well I am not dead yet so I am still Sparrow!"

"It is not proper to take the name of your DEAD husband." Will started to walk away. "Good day Miss Swann."

"Master Turner! You will call me Miss Sparrow, Captain Sparrow or if you can't bear to say Sparrow then just call me Captain. You will not be calling me Swann!" Will just shrugged and walked out of the room. I sighed and sat down on the bed again. This time when the tears came I didn't try to stop them.

"Jack," I said lying down on the bed. I repeated his name as I cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry about that ending. I had been wanting to put that part in for a while. The part where she fights with Will about her last name. And it is important in the story don't worry. **

**Reviews will be appreciated…**

**Kittydog Lover or KittyKat Whichever**


	6. Memories

**Oh god how could I keep so long from writing for ya all. I'm sorry. I just gave up on fan fiction for a while and now I'm hoping to go back and update ALL my stories. Hopefully lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned POTC. I would be sooo well off. But I don't. So you'll have to deal with this. =d**

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache, keeping my eyes closed. Damn tears. They don't help anything. Ever. They just give you a headache and make you feel like a baby. This is the second day since I yelled at Will that I've cried myself to sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I need to get over my pity fest about Jack. Its been fourteen years for God's sake. No God doesn't have anything to do about this. He wouldn't take my happiness away when I only had him for a short while.

I lifted my arm up and rested the top of my hand on my forehead. Feeling something cold and hard made me lift my hand up to see what it was. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at my wedding ring. It wasn't anything spectacular but it was hers. Jack had stolen it from a recent pillage before their wedding.

If you call what they had a wedding. The only people there were Jack, the pastor, and herself. Nadia was there as well but nobody knew that. After all she was only a day old.

He said I Do slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my hand, with the ring, tenderly before giving me one of his amazing mouth crushing kisses, which I loved oh so much.

I knew it was the first time he had ever committed to anything without a hitch. I appreciated it. I knew he never cheated on me. Don't ask me how I knew this but I did. I have no idea what he saw in me that kept him faithfully by my side.

I grew restless at times but then again Jack knew exactly how to fix that. We would travel somewhere together. It didn't have to be far it just had to be out on the sea together. To be honest I have no idea how I survived fourteen years without being where I was the most happy.

Jack left on a solo voyage a few months after our wedding. I threw all pride out the window and pleaded with him not to go or to at least take me with him. He refused both requests. He kept on saying how it would be very dangerous and he wouldn't want anything to happen to me. He always said he would be miserable old man without me. Did he not realize I felt the exact same way about him?

I looked at the ring and sighed. It was beautiful to me. It is just a simple pearl on a gold band. The pearl is entwined in gold and is a simple beauty.

I haven't worn my wedding ring for a few years. But that spat with Will bugged the living Hell out of me. I wore the ring just to piss him off and show him how devoted I was to Jack. No matter how long it's been I still love him the same as when I married him.

Finally I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my cabin. Nadia was laying on the floor covered by a blanket using her pack as a pillow. She was the prefect daughter, in looks as well as personality.

She took after her father more than she knows. She has long dark brown, almost black hair. Her eyes were black. She was tall. She was taller than me. She took after the stubbornness of me and had the sharp wit of her father. Sometime the remarks she made caused me to smile in remembrance of Jack. She was amazing at wielding a sword and could hold grudges like none other than the lovely Jack.

Shaking myself out of my memories I stood up, pulled on a pair of breeches and shirt. I paused, standing over my daughter, wondering if I should wake her. Deciding not to, I grabbed Jack's old hat and plopped it onto my head before walking outside.

The disciplines of Gibbs were apparent. Everyone was already in their place, doing their job, except for one…

"Mr. Turner!" I shouted across the ship. Will fell from his perch on the railing of the ship. "Do ya expect to freeload this entire trip? There are jobs that you can do!" Will walked up to me and stared down at me. He briefly glanced at my ring before looking back into my eyes.

"Yes Captain. What lovely job do you have for me today?" He mocked me with a smug look. Quickly I thought up a job for him.

"The mop and bucket are 'ight over there. Ya can get water from the sea. Just drop the bucket over the side of me ship and grab some 'ight up. Now if you'll 'xcuse me."

I smiled at his surprised face as I turned away and walked to the helm.

**There happy? I thought I would explain some stuff and show the relationship that Elizabeth had with Jack. I also thought I would describe Nadia a lil as well as giving some history. **

**Love you all. Sorry for being so late. And please review. **

**KittyKat**


End file.
